choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI (CP9A)
The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI is a sports sedan featured in the Choro-Q series; it appeared in Choro-Q 64 2: Hacha-Mecha Grand Prix Race, Choro-Q HG 2, Choro-Q HG 3, and Choro-Q!. Real Life Info The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI is part of the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution series cars from 1992-2016; the Evolution VI is the sixth iteration of the Lancer Evolution series, and the second iteration on the CP9A Lancer chassis. This particular article will focus primarily on the Lancer Evolution VI. The Lancer Evolution VI was introduced in 1999 and was a minor facelift to the Lancer Evolution V. One notable change is that the Evolution VI is the first Lancer Evolution model to have the front license plate mount moved to the left-front corner of the car, allowing additional air to flow to the car's intercooler; this would also be applied to later Lancer Evolution models. Also, to increase airflow, the front fog lights are reduced in size and moved towards the corners of the bumper. Other changes to the Lancer Evolution VI mainly involve cooling and engine reliability; the intercooler and oil cooler were enlarged, new pistons were introduced, and RS models received a new titanium-aluminide turbine wheel. All Lancer Evolution VI models retained the Evolution V's 2.0-liter 4G63T turbocharged inline-4, capped at 276 hp (due to Japanese regulations) and 275 ft/lb of torque, mated to a 5-speed manual transmission. Standard trim lines include the RS and GSR; special editions included the RS2, RSX, RS Sprint, RS450, Tommi Mäkinen edition (TME), and Tommi Mäkinen "Monte Carlo." The RS is intended for rally use, with a basic interior (no rear seat or radio), black door handles and side mirrors, a close-ratio version of the 5-speed manual, rally suspension, steel wheels, and rear 1.5 way LSD. Air conditioning, power windows/mirrors, Recaro seats, Brembo brakes, and Enkei wheels are optional extras. RS models came in Scotia White only. The GSR has the RS's optional equipment standard, along with ABS, Active Yaw Control (AYC; replaces the RS's LSD), additional gauges, a rear seat, a radio, rear wiper, and a choice of exterior colors. RS2 models are essentially RS models but feature some of the GSR's options, and the RSX is an RS with air conditioning, power windows/mirrors, upgraded Recaro SR seats, a modified ECU, and the GSR's 5-speed manual. RS Sprint models were tuned by Ralliart and produce 330 hp with a modified ECU, air filter, and exhaust; RS450 models were based off of the RS2 and produce 380 hp and 390 lb/ft of torque. The TME was introduced for the 2000 model year; it was available in RS and GSR versions. Added equipment includes a modified front bumper, red/black Recaro seats with logo (GSR only), white 17" Enkei wheels, leather Momo steering wheel and shift knob, lowered ride height, front upper strut brace, and titanium turbine. The side stripe featured on Mäkinen's rally car was an available option on the TME. The TME "Monte Carlo" edition was tuned by Ralliart and is based off of the RS Sprint, sharing the RS Sprint's engine modifications; other changes include black Recaro reclining front seats and "Monte Carlo" badges (instead of the TME badges), Only 12 "Monte Carlo" TMEs were produced. Choro-Q 64 2: Hacha-Mecha Grand Prix Race The Lancer Evolution VI is body number 8 in Choro-Q 64 2: Hacha-Mecha Grand Prix Race. Notes * The Lancer Evolution VI does not have a rear spoiler in Choro-Q 64 2: Hacha-Mecha Grand Prix Race, nor does it have a front license plate mount; it is also the only version which has the front fog lights visible. Choro-Q HG 2 The Lancer Evolution VI is body number Q142 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the Papaya Island Body Shop. Notes * The Lancer Evolution VI is one of several cars in HG 2 that have a visible front intercooler. * The rear spoiler is equipped as standard. * Also, the Mitsubishi logo can faintly be seen in the front grille. Choro-Q HG 3 Just like in Choro-Q HG 2, the Lancer Evolution VI is body number Q142 in Choro-Q HG 3. It is identical to its HG 2 counterpart except for the coin holder on the back. It is commonly found on Medium Courses. Choro-Q! The Lancer Evolution VI is body number Q37 in Choro-Q!. Notes * Unlike the HG 2 and HG 3 versions, the Choro-Q! variant does not have the rear spoiler equipped as standard equipment. You will either have to buy the handling wing or the speed wing to equip it, but both spoilers are the same shape as the factory Mitsubishi spoiler. Appearances * Choro-Q 64 2: Hacha-Mecha Grand Prix Race * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q! Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles